


Lost in time

by aurorawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Short AU, Time Travel, karl time traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken
Summary: Karl knew the danger of time traveling. He knew the repercussions of it on his memory. But he didn't care and still do it.When he realized that he had traveled too much, he had already forgotten everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Lost in time

Karl sighed as he found himself back into his secret library. His clothes had changed, he was wearing his old sweater, he thought he got ride of it a long time ago, maybe he didn't, he doesn't remember well.

He was tired from all his travels, he was exhausted, but he knew he had to continue. He doesn't clearly remember why he had to continue but he just knew he had to. Karl finished to readjust his new book on the shelf, and looked at the one by his sides. Karl had wrote almost ten books now, all filled with memories and stories he couldn't even remember. His memory was getting worst, but Karl decided to ignored it. 

Karl walked outside to rest on his bench, from his library he had a nice view over Pogtopia, or Manburg? Karl didn't remenber which one it was. It was now a big crater, Karl blamed himself a lot for this, he knew it was going to happen but he didn't stopped it. 

A man sat next to him, he looked familiar but Karl couldn't put a name on his face. 

The man started rambling about an egg taking over, Dream behing in prison and how thing are goint to get better from now on.  
Karl sat there, listening ot him, too ashamed to admit that he didn't know who he was. The man seemed to know him, he was talking to Karl like they were friends, but Karl didn't have any friends. He couldn't even named one person if you asked, he was alone, since the beginning he was alone and he'll probably stay alone until he dies.

"Karl do you wanna move to Snowchester with us ? You could become a part of the council like you were in L'Manberg."

L'Manberg ? That named sounded familiar, Karl remembered a little about it, he heard people from all times talking about how it was once great, peaceful but quicly turned into dust. He didn't remember being a part of it.

"I don't know, I like it here." 

"Really ?" The man looked around, "It looks pretty shitty, just a big hole, you'll be all alone. No one lives here anymore."

Karl was fine with being alone, he knew this day would come. He didn't remember anyone, he was starting to forget his own stories that he wrote. Travelling was going to kill him. He didn't even know why he was doing it, maybe at first he had a reason, but now he can't remember it.

But Karl stayed here, be cause he knew that was the right thing to do. He pretended to remember everything and everyone who was talking to him. He wrote more books, this time not about tales or stories but about himself, the people that surrounded him. 

He learned later that he man he saw and spoke to was Tubbo. Karl had heard about him, he was in his books. Some said he was the worst president L'Manberg ever had, some said he did great for a child. Karl didn't remember Tubbo being president, but he seemed like a great kid. 

For days, Karl stayed alone, avoiding everyone, every gatherings. He didn't want people to find out he had forgotten about them, he didn't want to hurt them. But Karl knew he couldn't always live like this, he couldn't stay hidden for ever.

But Karl remembered someone, he hated him but he was the only one he knew. So, one day, he decided to visit him. Getting to him was more complicated than he thought. But after twenty minutes of walking around the prison, Karl found himself facing Dream.

"Karl ?"

"Hi Dream"

Karl didn't exactly knew why he came here, he just needed to see a familiar face, someone he knew, even if this person was the man he hated. Karl knew Dream for as long as he can remember, no matter what, no matter where or when he was, Dream was always there.

"What brings you here ? Shouldn't you be preparing for your weeding ?"

Karl looked at Dream in incomprehension, "What weeding ?"

He was supposed to get married ? But with who ? Karl couldn't even remember the person he apparently loved the most. He felt tears coming up, this was getting to much for him.

"I..." Karl started hyperventilating in the cell, "I need to get out of here." 

Karl approached the door cell, calling for a guard to come and let him go. He could heard Dream laughing at him behind him. 

"Can't even remember the guards names ? Can't even remember your fiances names ? Why are you still here Jacobs ? You're useless if you know nothing." 

\------

Everyone was here, despite the wars, the conflicts, everyone was here. Everyone except Karl.

Quackity and Sapnap were both in their suits, standing on the altar, waiting for Karl to arrived. They knew Karl was often late. 

So they waited, five minutes went by, ten minutes went by.  
They had all been waiting for almost thirty minutes when George got up and said he was going to look for him, saying that maybe Karl was scared and needing someone to walk here with him.

So they waited again, minutes felt like hours, Quackity and Sapnap had sat down with the guest. Half an hour later George came back, breathing like he had run a marathon. But Sapnap and Quackity didn't cared about a sweaty George.  
Karl wasn't here. George came back alone.

"I looked everywhere, he's nowhere to be seen. But-"

George was cut off by Sapnap, "What do you mean ? He as to be somewhere. You didn't looked hard enough." 

"Sapnap, I think he's gone." 

It felt like time frozed for a second, no one moved, no one talked, they all started at George.

"I went to his house, it's empty, I even went to his library even if I know no one is allowed there, all books are gone."

"No, he wouldn't have leave without an explaination." Quackity refused to believe what George was saying.

"It's like he never existed in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly so it might not be perfect. I love karl's character so much i had to write about him
> 
> Also, even tho i know what happened happened to Karl at the end i preferred to do have like an open ending so everyone can have they're own theory anout where he went  
> but if you're interested about what i imagined after the end, i can write it later and post it (but it's sad) :)


End file.
